


A Matter Of Trust

by Geenee27



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geenee27/pseuds/Geenee27
Summary: Phryne has always been a master at projecting a facade of bravado and devil-may-care. Thank goodness she has Elizabeth Macmillan, who has known her too bloody long.Thank you to @whopooh and @olderbynow, the evil geniuses behind the mfmm flashfic challenges. This is so much fun.I love this fandom.





	A Matter Of Trust

Doctor Elizabeth Macmillan heard it long before it made an appearance. That loud, swirling maelstrom, attired in fur and feathers, that seemed to suck in the air around it and throw up chaos in its wake.

 

The good doctor purposely but quietly closed the door and leaned against the wall outside the room, To all intents and purposes, she appeared to be studiously perusing the chart in her hands, flipping the pages as she read. The noise grew louder and she tried not to smirk.

 

And there suddenly she was, waving off the matron who was demanding to know who she was and what she thought she was doing, causing a disturbance in her ward.

 

“Where is he?”, the maelstrom barked.

 

“Just a minute, young lady, you can't just barge in here. There are strict rules about visitors”

 

“Jack Robinson, where is he?” The young lady in question did not break stride and the matron was unable to get in front of her to slow her progress.

 

The Honourable storm cloud peered around corners and into ward doors as she hurtled down the hall and finally spied the doctor casually leaning in front of a closed door. She rushed up breathlessly, the head nurse sputtering behind her.

 

“I am sorry Doctor,” the matron apologized to the physician, “this... this... lady would not take no for an answer.”

 

Elizabeth Macmillan looked up from her notes, and her eyes never leaving the angry ones of her dearest friend looking back at her, assured the agitated nurse. “It's alright, Matron Brown, I will deal with this one.”

 

The nurse looked back and forth between them and frowned. “Well, if you are sure. Highly improper it is. Disturbing the patients like this.” She sniffed and departed.

 

Phryne glared at the retreating figure and swung back to her friend.

 

“Where is he, Mac?”

 

Mac languidly pushed off the wall and tucked the chart under her arm.

 

“I will not have you haranguing one of my patients.”

 

Phryne looked murderous, “ I am not going to harangue him, I merely want to see how he is doing.” Her voice drifted a little higher. The doctor eyed her accusingly.

 

“Then I am going to kill him.”

 

Mac sighed and thought _idiots._

 

“What has he done now?”

 

The Honourable waved her hands around, the fur at her throat and cuffs flapping like some exotic bird.

“He lied to me, the warehouse raid was today!”

 

“Did he actually lie to you or did he just conveniently fail to mention it?”

 

Phryne glared at her traitorous friend. She had a point.

 

“These are dangerous people, Phryne, and can be very unforgiving I've heard. He probably wanted to protect you from retaliation.”

 

“But... we’re partners. I'm supposed to have his back.”

 

“Sometimes you need to trust his decisions to not risk the life of those he holds dear. This isn't just about you. It's about you and Jane and Mr. B and your whole wonky family.”

 

Phryne folded her arms and metaphorically stomped her foot.

 

“Stop being reasonable, Mac, I'm in no mood”

 

“If... IF... you behave I will let you see him.” Phryne pushed forward, hand raised to the door knob. Mac stopped her with a hand on her arm and added, “Trust him.”

 

Phryne eyes softened and began to glisten. She whispered lightly. “I do, with my life, Mac.” She looked down. “What I can't trust is him being safe if I'm not there.”

 

The lovely red headed doctor smiled at her and said,”You've had a fright, be gentle.”

 

Phryne nodded, made a swipe at her eyes, steeled her back and opened the door.

 

The breath was nearly knocked from her when she spied him in the bed. He looked so small and pale. His face was turned towards the far wall. She swallowed the lump in her throat and went around the bed to sit in a guest chair. Setting her handbag on the floor, she peeled her gloves off slowly and with a bare hand reached out to touch his cheek.

 

There was a bandage on the right side of his forehead, that almost covered his one eye. His face was peaceful, if pale, and he seemed to be breathing calmly. She brushed the back of her fingers along his forehead, careful not to touch the wound and gently through the curls of his hair that stuck up over the dressing.

 

His eyes fluttered and slowly opened slightly. He grimaced.

 

She shook her head and sighed.

 

“Don't worry, Jack. I promise not to hurt you... not until I get you home that is.”

 

That little smile.

 

They would have to trust they would figure it out later. Together.

 


End file.
